Archie Sonic Universe Issue 052
NOTICE: This article is under construction. / |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |colors = Tomas Mason |editor = Vincent Gorelick}} Archie Sonic Universe Issue 052, or simply known as Sonic Universe Issue #052 is the fifty second issue of the Sonic Universe series published by Archie Comics and Part Five of the Worlds Collide Story Arc. Part Five begins another sub-story arc know as Into the Warzone, as Mega Man, Sonic, and some of their friends begin to go into the Skull Egg Zone and find ways to make their worlds back to normal. The Issue was released on May 15, 2013 Official Solicitation The second act of the epic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover event begins here! Twelve: Sonic, Mega Man, Tails, and Proto Man enter the strange world of the Skull Egg Zone. They don't receive a warm welcome, either, as the Genesis Unit and Copy Robot attack! Drs. Eggman and Wily wait in the wings with an even more sinister surprise waiting to be unleashed! You cannot miss this action-packed issue, featuring new cover art by Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante, and choose your favorite hero with the 'Team Sonic' and 'Team Mega Man' variant covers! Continues in this month's Sonic the Hedgehog #249. Plot Part Five - The Advance Guard After being teleported from Light Labs from the previous isssue, Proto Man, Rush, Mega Man along with Tails and Sonic arrived at the Skull Egg Zone though they have noticed unfamiliar looks of the "zone", much of which mixed with those from Sonic's and Mega Man's world. While Mega Man explains about some of the oddities he onced seen in the past along with the one's he'd seen while they're at Skull Egg, Tails explained that both of their worlds are in between dimensions, though separated from each other. Both Mega Man and Proto Man still wondered about the different "universes" even with the difference found on it but Sonic decides to hold off the talk at a later time. After talking, the Copy Robot, a evil duplicate of Mega Man, suddenly attacks him though Rush was able to protect him as he fired at him. Short Circuit Sonic gets obvious about the Robot Masters and Mega Man tells Sonic to "take down the Genesis Unit" which could have been the robots. Sonic started to get nostalgic about the Genesis even with a vision of the console dying and ending up having wings and a halo. He starts to attack Mega Man and stating to declare that the Console war has never ended and remembering names of one of SEGA's consoles, including the SEGA Saturn ad Dreamcast, with Mega Man telling him to stop as he starts go to multi-console. Gallery Covers SU 052 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover SU 052 Variant 01.jpg|Team Mega Man Variant SU 052 Variant 02.jpg|Team Sonic Variant SU 052 Cover Raw.jpg|Regular Cover (Raw) Preview Pages SU 052 P1.jpg|Page 1 SU 052 P2.jpg|Page 2 SU 052 P3.jpg|Page 3 SU 052 P4.jpg|Page 4 SU 052 P5.jpg|Page 5 Other SU 052 Off Panel Raw.jpg|Off Panel (Raw) Category:Worlds Collide Issues Category:2013